Switched capacitor circuitry often suffers from glitches when a capacitor which has one terminal connected to node N1 (sitting at voltage V1) is switched to node N2 (sitting at voltage V2 which is substantially different from V1). When this happens, node N2 may momentarily move tens or hundreds of millivolts away from V2 (towards V1) before settling again at V2. If node N2 is at the output of a DAC, for example, such glitches can translate into distortion or other undesired spectral artifacts. Minimizing such glitches in areas where they can not be tolerated usually calls for using extra power or silicon area. For example, in one approach a separate, additional buffer amplifier is used to charge the capacitor to a voltage which closely approximates the voltage on node N2 and then charging the capacitor the rest of the way to the N2 node voltage. While this does provide a solution it requires an additional buffer amplifier which increases the required chip area, power, and the cost. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,399.